psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Burton "Gus" Guster/Gallery
Season One Pilot 296.PNG BG1.PNG 307.PNG 308.PNG BG2.PNG 329.PNG 344.PNG BG3.PNG 346.PNG Spellingg Bee 4watching spelling bee.png 6gus with the newclient.png 9watching the bee.png 10shawn watching bee with gus.png 12with cheif.png 14interviewing.png 17walking toawrd press.png 32in cheifs office.png 32new word master.png 33watching bee.png 36gus wtaching shawn solve the case.png 38didn't want you to be picked on.png 39made at shawn.png Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece 090.PNG 091.PNG 092.PNG 0948.PNG 104.PNG 108.PNG 1099.PNG 112.PNG gusu.png Woman Seeking Dead Husband-Smokers Okay, No Pets 3gus walking in cheifs office.png 6what is this.png 8what are you doing.png 9keeping a look out.png 13gus is supposevly dead mans house.png 16husband is alive.png 17gus talking to client.png 18we have a plane.png 21have any leads.png 22lost them.png 23why are you breaking in and entering.png 24caught.png 26hostage.png 32know the the location.png 9 Lives 359.PNG 361.PNG 363.PNG 367.PNG 368.PNG 375.PNG 386.PNG 397.PNG 407.PNG Weekend Warriors Camp.PNG 003.PNG 005.PNG Secondchance.PNG 009.PNG 013.PNG 039.png 048.PNG 056.PNG 059.PNG 062.PNG 063.PNG 070.PNG Who Ya Gonna Call? HGgus1.png HGgus2.png HGgus4.png HGgus5.png HGgus6.png HGgus7.png Shawn vs. The Red Phantom SPgus1.png Spgus2.png Spgus3.png SPgus4.png Spgus5.png SPgus6.png Spgus7.png Forget Me Not FNgus1.png FNgus2.png FNgus3.png FNgus4.png Fngus5.png FNgus7.png From The Earth To The Starbucks FTSgus1.png FTSgus2.png FTSgus3.png FTSgus4.png FTSgus5.png FTSgus6.png He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me, Oops He's Dead! HMNgus1.png HMNgus2.png HMNgus3.png HMNgus4.png HMNgus5.png HMNgus6.png HMNgus7.png Cloudy... With a Chance of Murder CWMgus1.png CWMgus2.png CWMgus3.png CWMgus4.png CWMgus5.png CWMgus6.png Game, Set... Muuurder? Poker? I Barely Know Her Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast Season Two 65 Million Years Off Guster1.png Guster2.png Guster3.png guster4.png guster5.png guster6.png guster9.png Psy vs. Psy Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds And Down the Stretch Comes Murder Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead? Rob-a-Bye Baby Bounty Hunters! Gus' Dad May Have Killed An Old Guy [[ There's Something About Mira] The Old and the Restless Lights, Camera... Homicidio Dis-Lodged Black and Tan: A Crime of Fashion Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead Season Three Ghosts Gus0001.png Gus0002.png Gus004nn.png Gus005jj.png Gus006jjj.png Murder?...Anyone?...Anyone?...Bueller? Gus1.png Gus2.png Gus3.png Gus4.png Gus5.png Gus07.png Gus7.png Gus8.png Daredevils! BurtonG01.png BurtonG02.png BurtonG03.png BurtonG04.png BurtonG05.png BurtonG06.png BurtonG08.png ButonG07.png The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable Disco Didn't Die. It Was Murdered! GusterB01.png GusterB02.png GusterB03.png GusterB04.png GusterB05.png GusterB06.png GusterB07.png GusterB08.png There Might Be Blood[[ [[Talk Derby to Me BG1.png BG2.png BG3.png BG4.png Gus Walks Into a Bank Into bank Gus1.png Into bank Gus2.png Into bank Gus3.png into bank gus4.png into bank gus5.png into bank gus6.png into bank gus7.png into bank gus8.png Christmas Joy CJ Gus1.png CJ Gus2.png Cj Gus3.png Cj Gus4.png CJ Gus5.png CJ Gus6.png Six Feet Under the Sea BurtonGuster1.png BurtonGuster2.png BurtonGuster3.png BurtonGuster4.png BurtonGuster5.png BurtonGuster6.png BurtonGuster7.png Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing guss1.png guss2.png guss3.png guss4.png guss5.png guss6.png guss7.png Guss8.png Guss9.png Guss10.png Guss11.png Earth, Wind, and... Wait for It Burton1.png Burton2.png Burton3.png Burton4.png Burton5.png Burton6.png Burton7.png Burton8.png Burton9.png Burton10.png Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central BG01.png BG02.png BG03.png BG004.png BG05.png BG06.png BG07.png Truer Lies BurtonG1.png BurtonG2.png BurtonG3.png BurtonG4.png BurtonG5.png BurtonG8.png BurtonG9.png BurtonG10.png BurtonG11 (2).png Tuesday the 17th gus15.png gus25.png gus388.png gus477.png gus522.png Gus6.png gus7jj.png gus8jj.png An Evening With Mr. Yang Gus106.png Gus206.png Gus306.png Gus406.png Gus506.png Gus60.png Gus7009.png Gus877.png Gus9.png Season Four Extradition: British Columbia Ext BC 04.png Ext BC 06.png Ext BC 34.png Ext BC 49.png Ext BC 51.png Ext BC 53.png Ext BC 67.png Ext BC 68.png Ext BC 86.png Ext BC 90.png Ext BC 93.png Ext BC 95.png Ext BC 101.png Season Five Romeo and Juliet and Juliet BGuster001.png BGuster002.png BGuster004.png BGuster005.png BGuster006.png BGuster007.png BGuster009.png Feet Don't Kill Me Now Burton0001.png Burton0002.png Burton0003.png Burton0004.png Burton0005.png BUrton0006.png Burton0007.png Burton0008.png BUrton0009.png Burton00010.png Not Even Close... Encounters NECgus1.png NECgus2.png NECgus3.png NECgus4.png NECgus5.png Chivalry Is Not Dead... But Someone Is CDBgus1.png CDBgus2.png CDBgus3.png CDBgus4.png CDBgus5.png CDBgus6.png CDBgus7.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries